Dru's New Doll
by Heather-Lauren
Summary: Drusilla finds Willow hurt, and decides to take care of her.
1. Prologue

Title: Drusilla's New Doll

Author: Heather-Lauren

Pairings: W/Dru W/S/Aus/Dru

Rating: PG right now, R- NC-17 later

Feedback: Pretty please with a cherry on top!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Buffy characters… sadly

Summary: Drusilla finds Willow hurt, and decides to take care of her.

Dedication: To my wonderful new beta KallieRose.

indicates thought

(1/?)

"Done!" Willow sighed as she finished entering the last of the data into the computer. She looked around the empty library, and then down at her watch, realizing it was already 2am. Time had definitely gotten away from her. It felt like she had just told Giles 'goodbye' and promised the watcher she would be fine walking alone ten minutes ago. Oh my neck, I really need to start getting more sleep. 

The witch logged off the computer and started on the walk home. A tingle ran down her spine as if she were being watched. She pulled the bottle of holy water out of her backpack. It was better to be safe than sorry. A twig broke behind her, and this time instead of just walking faster, she stopped and turned around.

"Phew, I'm just imagining things," Willow muttered to herself when she didn't see anything behind her.

"Oh, lookie what we have here," a vampire said, walking out of the shadows. As more vampires walked out of the shadows, she realized that she was surrounded. Willow turned in a little circle to count how many there were. 12!?! How is this tiny bottle of holy water suppose to dust 12 vampires? 

"Ummm...oh...what is that over there?" Willow shouted and pointed then tried to make a run for it. She gained a few yards before the vampires realized they had been tricked.

"You think you can fool us that easily!?!" the leader growled.

"I..uh...um...was kinda um hoping so." Willow stuttered. They started getting closer to her. She closed her eyes threw the holy water, and prayed to the goddess for help. She hadn't been studying Wicca very long, but she called upon every god and goddess she could think of.

"Mmmmm… your fear…" the leader purred next to her ear, as the rest of the vampires circled her.

Only a few streets over, Drusilla was draining a young girl. She looked upward to the sky as if she heard a voice from the stars. She dropped the body in her arms, and clapped in excitement.

"Ring around the rosies, pocket full of poises…" she started singing.

Just as the vampires all lunged in towards her, Willow's body suddenly levitated 7 feet up. Red light shot outward and dusted every one of the vampires that had circled her. Then, her body fell to the ground in a sickening thud.

"Ashes, ashes, we all fall down," Drusilla finished as she walked up to see the unconscious redhead. "Such pretty light, I will take care of you my little tree."


	2. Chapter 1

(2/?)

This Chapter is rated R

Drusilla gently laid Willow's body down onto her large bed in the mansion. On the way in Dru had to stake a few minions to let them know that the red witch was off limits. She stared down at the girl; her chest was moving in a rhythmic pattern, and every now and then she would whimper in her deep sleep. The vampire then got up onto the bed to inspect the girl a little closer. She let her hand slide down Willow's body starting at her feet and going up to her head, and then frowned, dissatisfied.

"Hmmmm, fluffy and fuzzy. This will not do," Drusilla purred into the sleeping girl's ear. She then began to remove Willow's clothing, starting with her tennis shoes and socks. Next she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off and onto the floor. Then she ripped in half the fluffy pink sweater that happened to be one of Willow's favorites.

If your beauty is not only skin deep then it should be shown around town. Drusilla though as she peered down at the silky pale skin before her. The girl smelled so good, but Drusilla knew that if she ate her up now her dolly would be no fun later.

"It's time to unwrap my prezzie," Dru said as she removed the last pieces of cloth that were keeping the witch from being totally nude. She smiled at the display of beauty before her. She let a cold finger trace along Willow's nipples, and giggled in delight to see them harden at her touch. Then, her finger trailed down to in between the girl's legs and slid across her opening.

Willow groaned in her sleep and Drusilla clapped her hands. The girl was going to wake soon, and the vampire wanted to have her dressed for the party before then. She then went to the hallway and summoned two female minions to come into the room. When they entered the room, Dru raised a finger to her lips to quiet the minions so the witch would stay asleep just a bit longer.

"Roses, poppies, daisies, lilies, so many to choose from," Dru sang as she looked through her own closet for the perfect dress for Willow. "All are better than the yucky old weeds you had picked, my lovely." While this was taking place, the two minions were already tightening a corset around the redhead. This was no easy task since the witch was unconscious.

Finally, the two minions had the corset on tight enough to meet their master's satisfaction. Dru held up the dark green dress with cream lace outlining the ends of the material. She slid the silky material on Willow's body, and placed simple cream heels on her feet.

Dru smiled at the vision of her dolly, then frowned at the sight of her tangled red hair. The minions brought her a brush, and big hair pins. While the minions held the girl to a sitting position, she brushed out the knots, and piled the hair into an old-fashioned bun.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word…" Drusilla started to sing softly as Willow started to whimper again. She stopped when the witch started to quiet down.

"The party is going to be so much fun, dolly. It's going to be a surprise party, and what a surprise it will be." She giggled as she finished Willow's hair, and then ordered the minions to take the sleeping girl into the dining room.

Angelus and Spike had spent the entire night on the other side of town. They had found an entire family to feast on, and they wanted nothing more than to come home and make love to their dark princess. The minute they stepped into the mansion they knew something was going on.

Angelus growled as he noticed a large group of chatting minions hush instantly at the sight of him.

"A heartbeat in the dining room," Spike said, tilting his head like a dog hearing a high pitched noise. The minions were not supposed to bring their food in the house, much less in the masters' dinning room.

"That smell… I know that smell from somewhere…" Angelus thought out loud and started picking up his pace toward the dinning room. Angelus knew that if he recognized that smell then the captive had to be a human he knew, and therefore of limits. If they done something to a human that he had claimed…. well someone was going to pay.

The two vampires finally made it into the dinning room, and both sets of eyes traveled to the sight of a sleeping girl sitting in a chair, her head resting on the table. Her outfit and body placement made her look as if she were Miss Edith's sister. Then their eyes traveled up to her face, and they realized exactly who this human was. Willow.

"Surprise!" Drusilla shouted as she walked to where Willow was and wrapped an arm around the girl's stomach. "Do you like my new dolly?"

At the sound of Drusilla's shout Willow started to come to and looked up to see exactly where she was. She felt like she had been hit by a truck, and her whole body screamed in pain. The only words she managed to utter were, "Oh no."


	3. Chapter 2

(3/?)

Willow immediately regretted speaking. Her throat was so dry she started to cough. Every inch of her body was sore, and she couldn't remember how she got where she was.

"Dru! What the HELL were you thinking!?!" Angelus shouted and threw a chair from the table across the room. Willow flinched as it shattered against the wall.

"Daddy is mad at me," Drusilla pouted.

"Luv, you know the rules. Why did you take the little girl?" Spike asked, moving towards the two women slowly in attempt to take Willow away from Dru.

"No! This is my dolly." Dru stomped a foot down and put her other arm around Willow protectively. "The stars said she belongs to me, and that we will have tea and cakes. Mine, mine, mine!" Willow coughed again as she was roughly pulled into a tight embrace.

Why me? What am I wearing? How do I get out of here without being killed? Willow thought as her wide eyes scanned the situation.

"I've got to think. You will be punished for this when I get back. You really fucked things up this time Dru, and I don't give a shit what those god-damned stars say." Angelus stormed out of the mansion, looking for something to kill.

"My party is all ruined. The tea cold and the cakes rotting! No fun." Dru pouted.

"Why don't you give me the girl-uh-doll to me for a bit, pet," Spike said, attempting to get the redhead from his dark princess.

"MY dolly. I might share later, but only if you don't spoil the cakes again." With that said, Drusilla walked off with Willow in her arms, heading into her bedroom and slamming the door behind her. Dru set Willow down on the bed and lay down next to her. She pulled the scared girl next to her and cradled her. Her fingers lightly rubbed up and down Willow's upper arms in a soothing gesture.

"Ask my little tree-doll. Your mind is bubbling over with thoughts," she whispered letting her lips softy touch Willow's ear.

Willow cleared her throat and then softly said, "What is going on?"

"You are here with me just like the stars said it would happen. You are my dolly, and together we will crackle and glow. Daddy and my Spikey hear but don't listen to their princess sometimes."

"That's really sweet, but I need to go home. My friends and family will be worried. I have school to go to. I really can't stay here," Willow said, trying to wiggle towards the edge of the bed.

"Shhhh. We shall not talk of such nasty things," Drusilla said, pulling Willow back against her tighter this time.

Willow laid there, her mind trying to process what Dru had told her. There was just one question she couldn't get out of her mind. Why me? I'm just Willow. I miss Xander and Buffy. They already have enough problems. They don't need to worry about me, too. Willow took a deep breath, as deep as she could while wearing a corset, and let a single tear trail down her cheek.

Drusilla licked the tear and sang, "Rain, rain go away, come again another day." She kissed a trail down toward Willow's neck. When her mouth reached Willow's neck, she let a hand reach out and rest on her breast. At the sound of Willow's gasp, Dru started to rake her nails lightly over the exposed part of her breast. Then, when the vampire knew the redhead was completely distracted, she vamped out and bit her.

Spike was standing on the other side of the door, listening to the conversation that was going on inside the room. He couldn't figure out why his princess would want that little slip of a girl. Then, Spike smelled blood and knew he had to do something. He kicked in the door and saw Drusilla sitting up on the bed, licking her lips.

"Mine," she growled.

Sorry I know it's a little short, but I got a reason for it. I want to hear from you. This story can go two ways. Should Willow be turned right now or stay human? What ever choice gets picked most is the way I'm going, so let me know!!!


	4. Chapter 3

(4/?)

"You will"

whip

"ask permission"

whip

"before you pull a stunt like that"

whip

"again."

Willow groaned and woke up to the loud sounds coming from the next room. She cracked one eye open to see a large glass of orange juice in front of her face.

"Drink it and you'll feel better," Spike said impatiently.

Willow raised an eyebrow, skeptical to trust Spike, but took the glass anyway. She tried to sit up a little too quickly and coughed a dry heave. Then, slowly she sipped on the orange juice.

Spike sat down in a leather arm chair that faced the bed. He leaned back and folded his hands behind his head. After looking the redhead up and down he couldn't understand what made Dru pick her. Her red hair lay in a half fallen updo, and blood stained the top of her dress. He did have to admit her blood smelled heavenly.

After Willow drank about half the glass of orange juice she noticed Spike staring at her. Her eyes met his, and she looked at him with confusion and saw the same emotion mirrored back at her. She coughed again and realized part of the reason she was so sore was because of the awful corset.

"Uh, Spike? Is there any more comfortable clothes I could change into? I'm just not used to wearing corsets," she said trying to put on a brave face.

"Sorry, luv, no can do," Spike said, not moving from his comfortable position.

"Why?" she squeaked trying to hold back tears. The corset was really uncomfortable, and she felt dirty with the blood stained on it.

"Well you see pet, you belong to Dru, and she believes you are her dolly. Notice that all her little dollies are wearing clothes just like you." Spike glanced over at the wall where the voices had been coming from, but now had stopped. "She would be very upset with me if I were to mess up her dolly."

"Why?"

"She claimed you pet, that's why."

"The bite?" Willow asked as her hand went to her neck to feel the bite marks.

"Yes, now don't go picking at it or you're going to make it start bleeding again. At least, wait till I get permission to have a taste."

Willow gulped and then looked around the room. "Wait, where is Dru?"

"You mean you didn't hear her? You would have to be bleedin' dead not to hear her, Red."

Willow shivered at the new nickname. 'Red' was not something you called someone who was little, sweet, and innocent. It was definitely not a name she had ever been called. Then she realized what Spike meant. The whipping sounds from next door!

"She is being hurt because of me," Willow thought aloud.

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner."

"Oh!"

"Don't worry, I don't think it's all pain, luv." As if on cue, Spike smirked as a moan was heard from the next room. Willow blushed a color almost the shade of her hair. Spike smelled a small bit of arousal coming from her. Hmmm maybe this bint isn't as hopeless as I thought. 

For the next five minutes the only thing she heard was noises coming from the next room, and the tapping of Spike's fingernails against the wooden armrest.

The awkward silence lasted another three minutes before Willow finally spoke up. "So what does it mean that I'm claimed?"

"Well basically, you belong to Dru. You will not be able to age unless she dies, and all other vampires and demons will know just by your scent that you belong to her," Spike explained, getting more impatient by the minute.

"So, I'm really not going to get to go home," Willow said, letting go of her last bit of hope of that happening.

"That wasn't going to happen either way," Spike told her, picking at his black fingernail polish. "Angelus had plans for you anyway; Dru just put the plans on fast forward a bit."

"Angelus had plans for me too? Jeez, when did I become so popular in the vampire community," Willow mumbled under her breath.

"Well, it was nice chatting with you Red, but I think my babysitting duties are over." Spike stood up and opened the door. There in the doorway stood someone, but from where Willow was sitting she couldn't see who.


End file.
